starwriter_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield Drew
'Garfield John Drew '''is the user of Actualizer 04 and Actualizer 05. Originally from Seattle, Washington, he moved to the small town of Savanna, where he discovered Actualizer 04 and learned of its ability to alter reality. This began a two-year journey to discover the secrets of the actualizers. His servants are Rhyme and Radar. Garfield is the main protagonist and narrator of ''Wish_. Biography Early Life Garfield was born in a small town in Washington state. When he was two years old, his mother died in a car accident. Two years later, he and his father moved to Seattle, where Garfield spent most of his childhood. They moved between different apartments before Garfield's dad finally managed to find a job in the small town of Savanna, Colorado, where they moved in August 2017. Discovering Actualizer 04 In the new house of the Drew family, Garfield discovered an old computer in the garage, and set it up in his room out of an interest in retro computer games. He discovered that the device was actually an actualizer, capable of turning any input into reality. Garfield was at first terrified of using the device's power, but later began using it for his own benefit, and developed a "negativity negation input" (consisting of ending inputs with "... with no negative consequences") to avoid negative repercussions of his inputs. Eventually, in October, Garfield made the decision to use the actualizer to resurrect his mother. In doing so, Garfield inadvertently brought into existence two sisters - twelve-year-old Nancy and five-year-old Katie - who were born in the years his mother had been dead. Garfield quickly befriended Nancy, and the two grew close, with Nancy being oblivious to her origins. World Fix and Anna Cato After using his actualizer to undo a school shooting, Garfield made the decision to begin a global effort to undo deaths and tragedies with the device. After months of this, he discovered the existence of an actualizer in Phoenix, Arizona doing the same thing. Garfield came in contact with this user, fourteen-year-old Anna Cato, whom he met on the Empire State Building in New York City. The two became friends and agreed to help one another, developing a program called World Fix meant to aid in their efforts to undo tragedies. At the end of the summer of 2018, Nancy convinced the two of them to throw a party in celebration of what they had done, with their families' memories being temporarily altered for the occasion. During this event, Anna used her actualizer to make Johnny Barnes, the perpetrator of the school shooting Garfield had undone, appear. Johnny thanked Garfield for undoing the shooting and fixing his life. Meeting the Other Users Shortly thereafter, Garfield, Anna, and Nancy learned of the existence of another actualizer user, calling themselves Rain, who were fixing the global climate. Using the pseudonym "Yuki," Garfield contacted Rain using the worldwide media, and Rain responded and asked to meet in New Orleans. There, Garfield and Anna met Shari Anne Smith, who revealed that she was not actually Rain, but rather had an actualizer of her own possessing an artificial intelligence system. Garfield discovered that this AI was Rain, who had contacted Garfield in the interest of facilitating "Apotheosis." Rain explained to Garfield that there were seven actualizers - his was Actualizer 04, Anna's was 06, and Shari's was 03. Rain continued to communicate with Garfield using an alternate dimension called GENEROUS. Garfield used this same idea to stage a date with Anna, creating another alternate dimension called WIZARDRY based on the ''Harry Potter ''books. There, Anna and Garfield shared an adventure in the world of the books, and later exchanged a kiss, becoming a couple. Not long after, Garfield was contacted by the user of Actualizer 07, who asked to meet in Idaho. The user revealed themselves as Jenny, a mysterious twelve-year-old girl, who warned Garfield of the threat of other actualizer users. Garfield, Anna, and Shari then traveled to Maine searching for the user of Actualizer 02; while there, they found themselves caught in a reality tear, a collapse of reality created by an actualizer. They escaped with the aid of Jenny and Rain. After this event, Shari aided Garfield in activating the AI of Actualizer 04, which took on the form of a human girl named Rhyme. Garfield then had a vision of the user of Actualizer 05, Kaleb Kenney, who declared his intention to destroy the actualizers in order to restore ordinary reality. During this vision, Garfield also encountered Rhythm, the AI of Actualizer 01. Kaleb's Attack Months later in 2019, Nancy realized that she had been created by Garfield, and the two of them shared a tender moment after acknowledging what they meant to each other. Seconds later, Kaleb attacked Garfield's house with his AI, Radar, intending to destroy Actualizer 04 in order to undo all alterations to reality, including Nancy. Before he could succeed, however, Garfield was kidnapped by Daniel Wilson, the user of Actualizer 02, who dragged him into unreality, an alternate dimension connected to the actualizers. Wilson revealed that he was actually Rapture, the AI of Actualizer 02, and had corrupted his user due to a glitch. Garfield was then saved from Rapture by "Alice," the user of Actualizer 01, who told him that they had met before. Returning to reality, Garfield learned that Jenny had erased Savanna from existence to protect them from Rapture. Kenney reluctantly agreed not to kill Garfield, after a cryptic warning given by Rapture. Jenny relocated Garfield and his family to Alaska to hide them from Rapture. Garfield discovered at this point that Anna had lost all memory of their romantic relationship. Shari's Secret After moving to Alaska, Rhyme decided to throw a beach party for Garfield and the others to give them a break. Shortly thereafter, Garfield became suspicious of Shari, and realized that she had been responsible for erasing Anna's memory. Shari revealed herself as the true Rain, the AI of Actualizer 03, and that she had replaced the true user, Luke Carols. Shari, intending to take over Actualizer 04, defeated Anna and Jenny, but was repelled by Kaleb long enough for Garfield to reach Actualizer 04 and delete her. Garfield then recovered Luke Carols (whom he had formerly known as Rain), and the two of them, along with Anna and Jenny, forged an alliance with the intent of using the actualizers for good. Pursuant to this, they chose to activate the remaining AIs besides 03; Anna successfully activated Repeat, the AI of Actualizer 06, but Jenny was unsuccessful in giving her AI, Rouge, a corporeal form. A Coming Storm After the events with Shari, Jenny invited Garfield to go on a hike with her in northern Montana, where she revealed her origins to him. Garfield subsequently visited Luke in New Orleans, where the two made the decision to reactivate Rain in an attempt to understand unreality. Anna then invited Garfield to Universal Studios in Orlando, where she revealed that she had begun to remember their past, and the two rekindled their relationship. Luke then summoned Garfield and the others to Silverton, Colorado to meet about Rain's reactivation; however, unbeknownst to them, Rapture had in fact used Rouge to lure all seven users, including Luke and Alice, into unreality, where he had power over them. Rapture then attempted to initiate Apotheosis, placing all seven users and their AIs into suspended animation. However, Alice was able to use her powers to free Garfield, who subsequently encountered the Others, mysterious beings who controlled Rapture. Refusing to give in to the Others and participate in Apotheosis, Garfield freed Rhyme and Radar from suspended animation, convincing Radar to capture Rapture in Kaleb's "Schrodinger box," originally intended for Garfield, to prevent Apotheosis. With Rapture captured and relocated to GENEROUS, the actualizer users went their separate ways. Discovering His Destiny A few days after the incident with Rapture, Luke summoned Garfield to GENEROUS to interrogate Rapture about the Others and Actualizer 03. Rapture explained that the Others intended to use Apotheosis to make themselves the only things in existence, and that a being called the Judge would determine the nature of reality at this moment. He also revealed that, rather than being controlled by the Others, Rain had acted of her own accord due to knowledge Rapture had lost in his capture. Garfield then returned home and was visited by Jenny, discussing with her his concern that his desires had influenced Rhyme and Nancy's existence; Jenny suggested that it made no difference, given that the only existence they had was one defined by Garfield. The next day, Garfield, Jenny, Luke, and Anna met in Arizona to discuss Luke and Garfield's interrogation of Rapture. Discussing the AIs, Kaleb Kenney, and the apparently mental nature of the actualizers, the conversation eventually turned to Radar and how she had deviated from Kaleb's command, which should have been impossible. At this point, Luke, Anna, and Jenny theorized that, because the actualizers are one system, and the AIs all have similar appearances, Garfield may in fact be the true user of all seven actualizers, with all of the AIs existing to serve him. Garfield rejected this theory out of self-doubt, but was reassured by Alice, who communicated with him telepathically and told him to find the Judge. A month later, just before the start of the school year, Garfield and his family were attacked again by Kaleb Kenney and Radar, who used anti-ontological radiation to infiltrate Garfield's firewalls and keep his friends from coming to the rescue. Radar captured Rhyme in a Schrodinger box within Actualizer 05's pocket dimension, SINGULARITY, and the two proceeded to take Garfield's family hostage. Kaleb, slowly going insane, threatened to kill all of Garfield's family members if he did not hand over Actualizer 04's command privileges to Actualizer 05. To prove his point, Kaleb forced Radar to murder both of Garfield's parents. Garfield begged Radar to stop, asking her whose dreams she was born from, causing her to hesitate. Kaleb then took the gun from her and killed Katie Drew, screaming at Radar for her disobedience. Unwilling to allow his only remaining family member to die, Garfield agreed to exchange Actualizer 04's command privileges for Nancy's life. Using his phone, Garfield gave Actualizer 05 the command privileges and then handed it over to Kaleb, who prepared an input to remove Garfield from reality. However, before he could finish, Radar turned on him, saying she had realized her true master. Radar telekinetically threw Kaleb through a glass wall, severely injuring him, and declared her loyalty to Garfield as his servant, proving Luke's theory that Garfield was the true user all along. Garfield reluctantly chose to spare Kaleb, removing his memories of the actualizers and, in the spirit of World Fix, altering reality to give him a happy and successful life. Runaway and Return Traumatized by the events of Kaleb's attack, Garfield resolved to distance himself from his family in order to keep them safe. In spite of the others' protests, Garfield instructed Radar to erase Nancy's memories of him, along with his family's memories of him as well. Garfield then left, resolving not to involve himself with the actualizers anymore. He spent some time wandering in the American South accompanied by Rhyme and Radar. Eventually, Jenny appeared and attempted to convince him to return and help the other users find out about the actualizers. Garfield refused, resulting in an argument between them, in which Garfield accused Jenny of being unsympathetic of what had happened to him; after seeing how his absence affected Jenny, however, Garfield apologized and agreed to come back. Garfield and Jenny went to New Orleans, where Luke revealed that he had created a special location - the Manor - designed specifically to protect against attacks from supernatural forces. The Manor possessed the capability of moving instantly to any other location, masking it from threats in the process, a function derived from Kaleb Kenney's acquired technology. Garfield agreed to stay at the Manor with Luke, Anna, and Jenny, with Radar agreeing to help decipher Kaleb's technology. Garfield then learned that Nancy was also staying at the Manor, having somehow recalled Garfield's existence and made her way all the way from Alaska to Arizona just to find Anna Cato. Garfield tearfully apologized to Nancy for making her forget about him, and the two reconciled. The Return of Kaleb Garfield enjoyed a brief period of safety at the Manor under the protection of its technology, spending time with his friends. Encountering Rhyme one night in private, Garfield admitted to having feelings for her, and the two kissed, beginning a romantic relationship. Personality Garfield is depicted as no-nonsense, rational, and distant, sometimes acting as the straight man in the midst of the antics of the others. He is very intelligent, but also easily frustrated, especially by the mysteries of the actualizers. He has low self-esteem and does not believe himself worthy of the power of Actualizer 04, but tries his best to use it to help others, as evident with World Fix. He is endlessly curious and willing to pry in order to find out more about the machines. Category:Characters Category:Drew family Category:Actualizer users Category:Wish Category:Main protagonists